


Psychic Shifter

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Imagines (Reader Insert) [8]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Mutant Powers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by serpensangel:Hi, can I request a deadpool one shot between deadpool and fem reader where I am a shapeshifting and telepathic mutant partnered with Deadpool to help him with his jobs and we become close because I understand when he talks to the boxes and don’t find him annoying. He doesn’t understand so when he asks me about it, I tell him it is because I find him charming and really like him. It catches him off guard, but he realizes he likes me to and we get together.





	Psychic Shifter

“Wade” I called him, watching how he put his katanas at his back, getting ready to face some baddies.

“It’s Deadpool, sweetcheeks”

“Wade” I insisted, completely ignoring his silly request. “What are we doing today again?”

“We’re gonna kick some baddies ass, of course” He crossed his arms coolly. “What else, Y/N? You should know by now”

I rolled my eyes, wondering why I even bothered. That nerd could never take anything seriously.

I had my doubts when I first decided to partner up with none other than Deadpool, aka Wade Wilson, aka the merc with a mouth, aka the bad guy’s worst and most annoying nightmare. To be honest, I still had my doubts sometimes. Other times, I thought it was the best decision I had taken.

Sure, we mainly helped each other and had the other’s back. I helped him look for Francis and take revenge on a few sons of bitches and he helped me take care of personal business and vendettas of my own.

“I thought you could read people’s mind and shit” Wade shoved me a little, friendly but smugly.

“I thought you didn’t want me to read your mind, asshole” I shoved him back, harder than he had shoved me.

“You don’t need to read my mind to know that” He huffed, almost offended that I didn’t know him enough to foresee one of his stupid answers.

“Touché” I rolled my eyes, even if a little smile plastered on my lips.

We started walking to the meeting point, moving in a syncronization earned through lots of ‘missions’ together. While we did, we checked the ammo in our guns and jokingly bickered like we always did.

“Try not to fuck it up, okay?” Wade told me in a mocking voice.

“Same back at you, Mr Pool” I knew he hated me calling him like that because of the smug and mocking tone as well, which was why I kept doing it.

“I can’t always save your ass, you know?” He ignored my comment, also stating something that had never happened.

“It is an ass worth saving” I humored him, playfully winking at him.

“Never said otherwise, hot stuff”

“Aw, are you falling in love? Or you’re just thinking with your dick?”

“Why can’t it be a little bit of both?”

“What every girls want to hear”

“I’m a hopeless romantic”

I literally kicked him in the butt when he pinched my cheek to wind me up. Despite getting in my nerves, however, Wade managed to brighten up my days and make me forget why I sought his help in the first place.

*

I had to give it to Wade on that one. Bad guys loved the sound of their own voice, didn’t they? Always giving monologues.

I rolled my eyes as I looked up at them, as though they were implying they were better than us merely for positioning themselves so they could look down on us.

I wished Wade could read my mind sometimes too. We would have even more laughs.

“The merc with a mouth and the psychic shifter” The bad guy of the day was saying. “I heard so much about you two”

“Dude, you know us?” Wade turned to me and repeatedly patted my arm in a childish and annoying way. “We’re famous, Y/N!!”

“You have it or not?” I impatiently replied, not having any of their bullshit.

We had heard about a device that would help us make our lives easier, and of course the villains had it. To be honest, it was pretty surprising that the bad guys didn’t ask for anything in return when we asked for it. Both Wade and I thought it might be a trap, since we were a nuisance to many and quite ironically appeared in lots of people’s dead pools.

“Here it is” The main asshole held up a very typical black and hermetic suitcase.

“Always so creative with the packaging” Wade sarcastically said, causing me to snicker.

“Okay, give it to us then” I held my hand up and motioned for him to hurry up.

“Y/N, if you wanted a package-“ Wade had started to say, but I shut him up by flipping him off.

“Here you go” The bad guy dropped the suitcase, and while we got distracted looking at it we got surrounded by his men, who carried weapons and didn’t think twice to start shooting.

“Maximum effort!” Wade exclaimed as though announcing the start of the battle.

He jumped out of the way, wrapping his arms around me and taking me with him too. As well fell behind our cover, we exchanged a glance in which we checked we hadn’t been hit. Luckily we hadn’t.

“Ready?” Wade coolly grabbed his katanas while I wielded my gun.

“I was born ready” I replied with a determined nod.

“Way to ruin the moment with a cheesy line” With that, he exited the cover and began kicking some ass.

“Shut up!” I shouted at him as I too left the cover and began firing my gun like crazy, to anything that moved.

In a frenzy of bullets, I ran around hitting as many as I could. But of course, my gun soon ran out of ammo. I should probably get some weapons that didn’t need ammo, like Wade’s katanas.

To recharge my gun, I took cover yet again and also took the opportunity to take a breath. Because of the adrenaline, my hands were shaking a little and my fingers clumsily entered the bullets in the chamber.

“Come get me, assholes!” I could hear Wade shouting somewhere not too far away from me.

“Where is he?!” A bad guy exclaimed, which gave me an idea.

I took a deep breath once my gun was loaded and closed my eyes for a moment, concentrating in making use of my shapeshifting powers. When I looked down to myself and confirmed it worked, I revealed my position again.

“He’s here!” A bad guy close by saw me and ran in my direction as he quickly charged his weapon as well.

“Fooled you, bitch!” I then shot him, moving on to another guy.

“Ha! Nice one, Y/N!” He couldn’t see me, but Wade heard me and was proudly telling me so. “One down, five million to go!”

I followed the sound of his voice while I cautiously moved around, firing at the enemies and taking cover when needed. After I had to recharge yet again, I came out of my hiding spot and heard movement behind me.

It was Wade, who jumped up startled at the sight of me. It definitely had to be weird to see yourself in front of you.

“Ah! Fuck, don’t do that!”

“Do what?”

“Me!”

“Don’t do you?”

“I mean…”

“Oh!” I changed back into my usual self and took him by the wrist, urging him to get to a safe place since there still were many armed enemies and bullets flew everywhere.

“Shit, I kinda missed when no one knew who I was…” I breathed out once we took cover once more. “Thanks, Wade”

We really had pissed off the wrong people. And it wasn’t the first time we walked into traps either –whether deliberately or not –but it was still so annoying.

“Mind you, thanks to me you now are the Psychic Shifter” Wade paused to briefly look over his shoulder to check we wouldn’t be surprised. “Has a nice ring to it”

“Nice alliteration too” I smirked, checking how many bullets I had. Just two.

“Nice what now?”

The silly conversation was interrupted when the paused gun fire came back to us. They probably saw Wade peeking and were firing like crazy when they spotted us.

“Fuck, we have to do something, there’s so many of them!” He snatched the gun from my hands and counted the bullets himself.

“Like what?” I took my gun back. “The two Deadpools thing won’t work again, they’ll just shoot me now that the element of surprise is gone”

Wade’s silence told me whatever he was thinking couldn’t be good. Basically, him being quiet was never a good sign. So I read his mind, even though I normally wouldn’t.

I gasped when I realized what his plan was.

“Don’t you dare do it, Wade” I slapped him across the head, annoyed at him.

“Ow! Do what?!”

“You fucking know what! I can read your mind, remember?”

“You’re not supposed to do that, remember?”

“You’re gonna do it anyway, aren’t you?”

“You bet your cute little ass I am”

“You’re bluffing”

“There’s only one way to find out” He took my hand and dragged us both away from our hiding spot and into the gun fire.

That definitely took the bad guy’s attention, as they left their covers as well to blatantly shoot at us now that we were out in the open.

“Crazy son of a bitch!” I shouted as the noise of the bullets ricocheting everywhere surrounded us.

Wade used his own body to protect me with it as a human shield, placing an arm around me, while he began shooting like the mad man he was with his free hand.

His body convulsed, accompanying his grunts of pain, whenever a bullet hit him. I shut my eyes tight, cringing at the horrifying moment, until everything calmed down. His idiotic and kamikaze plan seemed to work, because soon the sound of gun fire died down.

We were both breathing heavily as the silence settled around us. Wade had apparently killed off all the bad guys and we were safe for the moment.

“Phew!” He sighed, although his voice was hoarse. “That was close!”

“Great plan, you fucking genius!” I exclaimed, pushing him away from me in anger.

“Thanks, it’s nice that someone appreciates it”

“I was being sarcastic, dumbass! Why would you fucking use your own fucking body to fucking protect me?!”

“Wow, easy there, Y/N!” As though it was completely useless now that it was empty, he threw his gun over his shoulder. “I’ll have to wash your mouth with soap”

“Wade…!”

“I’m immortal and you’re not! It was a good plan!”

“It wasn’t, the bullets still fucking hurt, don’t they?!”

“But it worked!!”

“Why did you do that?”

“Because you’re the only one stupid enough to stick around and put up with me” He paused for a moment and tilted his head. “Why are you sticking with me again?”

“I don’t know, I like you” I shrugged. “You are charming and weird and hilarious”

He stared at me blankly, and I was tempted to read his mind. I also wished I could see his expression since I was always staring at that red mask instead of his eyes. His thoughts surprised me, since it was one of the rare occasions in which I allowed myself to read his mind. ‘Why does she like me? I don’t get it’.

I understood that people felt uncomfortable with someone reading their mind, but in his case it was especially complicated. I was starting to understand him more, and know him better just with that.

I decided to lessen the tension and the slightly emotional mood of the moment by dropping one of our usual playful and teasing comments.

“I hate that I can’t see your face, Wady-boy!” I pretended to pinch his cheek even if the mask was in the way, and I made a silly face by wrinking my nose.

“Uh… what are you doing?” He swatted me away. “And why the fuck did you call me that? Don’t ever call me that again”

I rolled my eyes at him as sassily as I could, but then he piped up.

“You read my mind again, didn’t you?” It was the first time his voice sounded somewhat serious. Just somewhat.

“Yeah, and now I know you have feelings” I decided to shrug it off for his sake, and he gladly humored me.

“No, I don’t, I… Okay, so maybe I do…” I smugly smirked, widely, seeing him stumble over his own words, until he got over it. “Aw, fuck it”

He wrapped his arms around the middle of my back and brought me closer to him, and our faces suddenly were mere inches from each other. Our lips were about to touch.

“Wade, I think all the blood left your brain, dumbass” I had to laugh, I just had to.

“Why?”

“Because your mask is still on, you idiot, it’s in the way!”

Casually shrugging and not giving it too much thought, he rolled up his mask and smacked his lips on mine before I could even take a glance at his face for the first time. And I just gave into the kiss.

“You’re not gonna let me see your face?”

“That’s an adventure for another time”


End file.
